


in any place you'll allow

by lazulisong



Series: yuri!!! on ice [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation Kink, M/M, NOT TWINSAFE, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, and charles shaw, brought to u by a real bad day, hoo boy kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: Yuri's in preheat and Victor is going crazy. More crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dadvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadvans/gifts).



> about a month ago dadvans announced he was at the point of reading A/B/O fic that was Yakov/Yuri Katsuki and I offered to write at least five hundred words of hinky fic of his choice if he would make better life choices. TWENTY THREE HUNDRED WORDS LATER....Possibly I need to make better life choices. 
> 
> THANKS / SORRY @ VERITY AS USUAL
> 
> title from hawksley workman's "striptease".

Yuri's been rubbing his chest all week and it drives Victor wild, even more wild than Yuri in preheat usually makes him.

He can't help it. Yuri smells so delicious. Victor wants to cuddle up and put kisses on his bonding gland and behind Yuri's ear where it makes him shiver so cutely. He wants to make him the prettiest bower and watch as Yuri makes it into the coziest, sweetest den.

"Does your chest hurt?" says Victor. It doesn't look like it, exactly: it looks like it feels good when Yuri touches it and Yuri, as usual, isn't sure what he thinks about it. Yuri never seems to know what he thinks about things that make him feel good. 

"No," says Yuri, taking his hand from his chest and looking guilty. "It's fine."

Victor skates close and cuts to a stop. He's so close that he can feel the warmth of Yuri's skin. "If you're uncomfortable we can do something about it," he says. He means like, get Yuri a binder or athletic tape, but Yuri blushes, deep as a rose, and Victor lifts his eyebrows. He's probably smiling like a crazed pervert but Yuri is so cute. 

"I'm - It's okay!" says Yuri. 

Victor slides half an inch closer, not just near Yuri but definitely in Yuri's space. He feels all heavy and smug and protective when Yuri lets him in his space like this. He wants to skate forward until Yuri is pressed up against the boards and can't run from him any more. He wants Yuri to skate away from him so he can chase him, and catch him, and keep him.

He leans forward and kisses Yuri's beautiful mouth, just softly, because it's so lush and dear to him. Yuri's so close to his heat that he doesn't object, just heaves out a tiny, sharp breath and tilts his head up for more kisses. Victor thinks he could stay forever like this, drinking kisses and sweet noises from Yuri's mouth, but when he slides his hand up and touches Yuri's chest, Yuri jerks like he's been shocked. "Oh," says Yuri. " _Oh,_ " lifting his hand up like he's not sure if he wants to push Victor away or pull him closer.

Victor looks down.

Two wet spots are slowly growing on the burgundy fabric of Yuri's practice shirt. Yuri covers them instinctively. When Victor drags his eyes back to Yuri's face, he's redder than Victor has ever seen him. A sweet cocoa butter smell rises in the air between them. Victor licks his lips, and Yuri shivers again, lips parting. 

"I think," says Victor, swallowing hard, "I think maybe we stop practice?" He's losing his English, he knows. Blood is pounding in his ears. He has to get Yuri somewhere safe, somewhere where he can -- "I think we go home," he says, proud of how his voice almost doesn't crack.

* * *

Victor never quite remembers how he gets Yuri off the rink, out of his skates, into his sneakers, and his own skates off and his shoes on. He only barely remembers shoving their skates into their bags. Yuri's shirt looks uncomfortably wet in front, but Victor doesn't dare offer him a spare. Instead he bundles Yuri into his puffer jacket - and almost has to kiss him again, he looks so cozy and protected in Victor's coat - and they rush to the onsen. Victor's heart pounds hard the entire way. He feels, paradoxically, hypervigilant and hyper-focussed, like he can only pay attention to Yuri but has to make sure nothing threatens him, nobody comes near him. He keeps his arm around Yuri's waist as they walk as quickly as they can without actually running through the streets and causing a scene. 

It's possible they're causing a scene anyway, with Victor without a coat and his bonding gland getting more swollen and inflamed every minute. Victor can't even imagine what Yuri's must look like. Or rather, if he thinks of it, he's really going to cause a scandal and Minako will force them to the altar at knife point.

It's not like Victor is _against_ the idea, but he wants a winter wedding.

When they get to the onsen, Victor barely pauses long enough to kick off his shoes and let Yuri kick off his. They pass Mari as Victor is hustling Yuri toward his room. She sniffs the air and then says, "Gross!" in a tone of exasperated affection.

"We may not be out for supper!" chirps Victor. They may never leave Victor's room, he hasn't decided yet. Victor's been hoarding energy bars and sports drinks for the past two weeks, all of Yuri's favorite flavors.

Victor slams the door of his room closed behind them and locks it. Yuri looks a little alarmed, probably because Victor is dragging in deep lungfuls of Yuri's scent with his mouth open and his tongue forward like a caricature of an alpha. He isn't looking at Victor's bower. He should be looking at Victor's bower. The bed has fluffy pillows and soft sheets and blankets, and smells slightly and comfortingly of poodle. It's surrounded by Victor's gold medals and his art collection. There's a bunch of glass and glittery things that Victor thought were pretty when Victor was going into rut and frantically decorating his bower two months ago. He's looking at Victor instead, all sweet and flushed and dark-eyed.

Victor crowds into Yuri's space. "Let's get that shirt off, cookie," he says, reaching for the hem.

" _Cookie?_ " says Yuri, eyebrows shooting up even as he flushes again. He lets Victor start pulling up the shirt. 

"You smell delicious," Victor tells him. 

"Has anyone told you that you're a pervert?" Yuri's voice is muffled through the shirt as it goes over his head.

"No," says Victor. "You must inspire me."

The shirt comes off and Victor manages to take a deep breath in before he lobs it over to the hamper. It smells like Yuri's sweat and that distractingly wonderful cocoa-butter smell. Victor is going to take it out of the hamper and sleep with it until the scent fades, even though Yuri says it's weird. He says it's creepy to find Victor with his face buried in a dirty piece of Yuri's clothing and his hand down his pants. Victor just learned to be sneakier about it. More sneaky.

"You too," says Yuri, pulling at Victor's shirt. Victor pulls his shirt off, kicks his pants and underwear and socks off anywhere. Yuri starts taking his own clothes off too, turning aside like Victor isn't horribly, disgustingly into every beautiful inch of Yuri's body. Victor bats Yuri's hands away so he can linger as much as he can stand over the rest of Yuri's clothing.

Yuri's hair is all ruffled up and his glasses are askew. Victor takes them off and sets them on the bookshelf so they stay safe. Yuri always looks lovely, but right now he's all flushed and mussed up, and his bonding gland is a hot, cherry-red throb against the skin of his neck.His chest is damp with sweat and the milky fluid seeping from his nipples.

Victor doesn't know if he wants to stand there and gloat over Yuri, or if he wants to push him onto the bed and absolutely ruin him. He wants to do both. He wants to cage Yuri up in his arms and keep him there.

He settles for stepping closer into Yuri's space and touching Yuri's shoulder, just below the bonding gland throbbing on Yuri's neck. His fingers drag down Yuri's sternum slowly, softly, with just enough pressure to feel the heat of Yuri's skin against the pads of his fingers. Yuri shudders hard. He takes a sharp breath and lets it out in a small, sweet sigh.

Victor trails his fingers to Yuri's right nipple and watches as the tip of it goes hard and leaks more milky fluid. "Ah," says Yuri, almost like he's in pain. Not quite. He sways toward Victor, his eyes heavy lidded and very dark.

Victor takes a step forward, and Yuri yields, a silent dance that ends when Yuri allows himself to be tipped over onto Victor's bed. Victor crawls over him, caging him in with his arms and body.

It should feel like Victor's won, but really, it feels like Yuri's simply allowed Victor to chase him until Yuri is where he wants to be.

Victor puts his thumb on Yuri's nipple and swipes off the drop of fluid pearling on it. He brings it to his mouth and licks it off. He closes his eyes to savor the taste.

"What does it taste like?" says Yuri. 

Victor can't think of a way to describe it. _Delicious. LIke you. So sweet._ "It tastes good," he says. He nuzzles up to Yuri's chin. "I want more," he says.

Yuri's hangs come up to tangle in Victor's hair. "Nothing's stopping you." 

Victor pouts. He doesn't like it when Yuri just lets him do things. His head is all muddled up with hormones and lust and the sweet smell of Yuri sinking into heat. He wants Yuri to be just as crazy as he is. He wants Yuri to wind his fingers in his hair and hold him where he wants him. 

"Please," he says. Words always get so hard for him. He trusts his body to tell Yuri what he wants more than he does his mouth. He puts his mouth against Yuri's collarbone and sighs as Yuri's hand tightens its grip in his hair. It feels grounding, like Yuri has him tight and won't let him fall.

"Wow," says Yuri. He sounds faintly amused and a little incredulous. "They tell you about this in health class but I've never seen it happen."

Victor feels too good to sit up and explain to Yuri, in detail, all the times he personally has seen people scent-drunk on him. It was practically a conga line of baby alphas at Regionals. Even Yurio had been affected by it, though Yurio would rather eat Victor's skate boots than admit it. 

It was cute when it was baby alphas and tiny omegas following Yuri around all dewy-eyed and fascinated. It was definitely less amusing when Yuri ended up talking to Stephane or Johnny and had no idea why Victor suddenly felt like Yuri must be cold and needed Victor's coat on him now, immediately, at once. 

Victor can't blame them. One taste of Yuri and he's higher than the clouds. 

He bites Yuri's collarbone instead, just a little nip. Yuri jerks and his hand spasms tight into into Victor's hair. He makes such a sweet little noise that Victor bites him again to see if he makes it again. Yuri drags Victor's mouth away from his collarbone and almost shoves it to his chest. Victor goes willingly. Yuri smells so nice. Yuri's chest is damp with sweat and heat-milk, and Victor licks it clean as he can. Victor hears himself making animal, satisfied sounds, but he can't be bothered with anything but the sweet-savory taste of Yuri and the way Yuri makes such delicious sounds of pleasure. 

Yuri drags Victor's mouth to where he wants it, to his hard, red nipple, so lovely against Victor's lips that Victor shudders in joy and has to grind his hips against the sheets of his bed. He wants to fuck Yuri, to knot him, to keep him locked away, but he wants to stay like this too, gathered close and nursing at Yuri until his mind goes quiet and yielding. 

Yuri is purring at him, one hand still tangled tight in his hair, one hand stroking down the nape of Victor's neck, down to his shoulder, saying nonsense words that ripple out while Yuri purrs and purrs: _yes, isn't this nice, oh, oh, Victor, yes, Victor_. He pushes up and Victor moves with him, so he's crowded up against the headboard of his bed and Yuri is straddling his lap, holding his head close and safe to his chest. 

"Yuri," he mumbles, hips jerking up, barely grazing against Yuri's thighs. Victor wants. He wants so bad. "Yuri, Yuri --"

Yuri croons wordlessly over him, and Victor relaxes into his grip. It's good to know Yuri wants this as badly as he does. He moves his hands to Yuri's hips and grasps them as Yuri lowers himself down onto Victor. Yuri feels so good. Victor wants to stay like this forever. Yuri sheaths Victor in his sweet, slick heat, and makes a little noise, _ah_ , as he pushes down past the beginnings of Victor's knot. Victor pushes his face against Yuri's bonding gland and holds him as tightly as he can without crushing him. Yuri settles down with a sigh.

They stay still for a moment. Victor doesn't want to move. It feels like the second before the music begins at on the ice, like they can stay in this one, breathless second forever. Yuri strokes Victor's hair again. He's still purring. He grinds his hips down and Victor sobs in a breath and shoves his hips up ungracefully. He wants to be closer to Yuri. He has to be closer, still closer. Yuri fucks his hips down as Victor thrusts up and it's just a heady rush of movement, bodies dragging against each other. 

Yuri's head tilts back to let Victor suck at his bonding gland and his nails drag into the skin of Victor's back. He's probably drawing blood but all Victor can feel is hot electricity as Yuri marks him. 

It's almost a surprise when Yuri comes, body clenching around him. It's almost an afterthought when Victor comes too, knot swelling up. Yuri slumps, falling against Victor, and Victor thinks how nice it is. He likes this, being all knotted up in Yuri so Yuri can't dance away from him. He's got Yuri just where he can keep him.

"Victor," says Yuri. He doesn't sound lost or needy. He sounds like he just likes the sound of Victor's name, like it tastes good in his mouth like Yuri's name tastes good in Victor's mouth. It sounds like he's where he wants to be.

"I'm here," Victor promises him, kissing behind his ear, not on his bonding gland, but just where it makes Yuri all shivery and glad. "I'm here."

"Good," says Yuri.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually worked out a theory for this because I definitely need to make better life choices.
> 
> Today I forgot my wallet on the bus and not only did the person who found it try to use my debit card they used all the money on my Starbucks card and now I will never be able to find a Captain America and the Falcon wallet, ever again. :( Anyway I hope this cheers someone up.
> 
> I am on [le tumbs](http://lazulisong.tumblr.com).


End file.
